Sangre
by Bunny Nya
Summary: Hay cosas a las cuales Rumanía, como vampiro, se ha enfrentado. Pero de todas, hay una que se mantiene hasta hoy en día y que él respeta sagradamente.


**Hetalia no me pertenece, todo lo hago por amor al yaoi (?)**

* * *

><p><strong>Sangre<strong>

Rumanía dejó que su cabeza explotase internamente ante el fuerte dolor de cabeza que tenía. Su sien palpitaba con fuerza desde hacía tres días y hasta ahora es que no sentía los labios secos. De alguna forma u otra los síntomas se estaban tardando más de lo normal, y eso no le gustaba, simplemente alargaba por unos días más su sufrimiento.

El olor a sangre llegaba su nariz de forma consciente. Realmente estaba mal para poder oler el liquido vital sin salir de la carne. Ya casi podía diferenciar del que le sabría salado o dulce, o entre el espeso y el seco. Todo le parecía tan simple como saltar sobre una de las transeúntes al azar, llevarlo a un lugar oscuro y morderla para saciarse de una vez por todas esa hambre que le había estado persiguiendo desde que había entrado en aquel tipo de "ayuno".

Entonces, ¿por qué no lo hacía?

Porque, aunque fuese un vampiro, no le gustaba matar a una persona para alimentarse.

Suspiró. Ojalá pudiese tomar de la sangre de los animales, así todo sería más sencillo y no tendría que pasar por aquello. Pero no, claro, solamente unos determinados tipos de vampiros podían hacerlo. A veces maldecía que su "maestro", Drácula, hubiese sido la persona que lo hubiese convertido.

Se detuvo a tiempo antes de pasar a la calle iluminada. Vaya, tenía que estar más atento. Ese tipo de errores podrían costarle la vida, pese a que fuese la representación humana de su país.

—¡Te he estado buscando por todas partes! —exclamó una voz a sus espaldas. Bulgaria se acercó, mermando su paso, ya que se le notaba que había corrido bastante tiempo—. Que susto me diste. Cuando fui a tu casa y pregunté por ti a Moldavia dijo que saliste. ¿Así de desesperado estás?

—¡Bulgaria! —saludó alegre el rumano, cambiando la expresión que llevaba por primera vez en el día—. Algo así, quería dar un paseo.

—Un paseo —repitió Bulgaria, Rumanía asintió—, de día.

El rumano se quedo en blanco. ¿Qué mas podía decir? No tenía más ideas en aquel instante, además que su vecino le conocía demasiado. Le era casi imposible mentirle sin que se diese cuenta. Rió nervioso, no había otra manera de encubrir su engaño. Bulgaria alzó una ceja, intentando hacerse el sabelotodo, aunque a él le gustaba esa faceta de "yo-me-sé-todas-aunque-no-sea-verdad" de su amigo, era algo que únicamente él había visto antes.

—Vamos a tu casa, no quiero que te arriesgues más. —señaló el sureño. El vampiro juró haber escuchado un pequeño grito en unos arbustos cercanos.

Las dos representaciones caminaron en silencio, sin dirigirse palabra alguna, algo bastante raro entre los dos. Rumanía apenas y ya podía aguantar el golpeteo constante en su cabeza. Sentía que en cualquier momento iba a explotar. Miró a una mujer bastante bella que pasaba por allí, pero a él realmente no hizo caso alguno a su cara o cuerpo, sino que mantuvo la mirada en su cuello. Olía tan bien la sangre de ella…

Un carraspeo le hizo volver a la realidad. Bulgaria parecía ya estar aburrido de la atención que le prestaba el rumano a la mujer, no le agradaba esa gran diferencia que se mostraba entre él y una chica (a menos que fuese Hungría, ella era un caso aparte) .

—¿Decías? —preguntó Rumanía, aparentando que no hubiese sucedido aquello.

En realidad no había estado diciendo nada, pero el orgullo le pudo más a algo que desde hacía rato le daba vueltas en la cabeza

—¿Y-y si chupas mi sangre?

El muchacho parpadeó un par de veces, un tanto sorprendido por la sugerencia de su amigo. El amante del yogurt estaba a punto de desaparecer ahí mismo de la pena, ¿¡cómo se le ocurría decir tal cosa!? Ahora quizás estuviese pensando cosas raras de él…

—¿Estás seguro? —cuestionó. Bulgaria se sonrojó levemente, pero meneó la cabeza, dándole a entender que si lo estaba.

Rumanía lo tomó de la mano y entraron a un pequeño callejón un poco más oscuro y escondido, allí lo recostó sobre la pared, puesto que sabía que a veces la fuerza que utilizaba podría ser un poco exagerada. Le bajó el cuello de la camisa, mostrando la carne suave y tersa. Rumanía inhaló el aroma característico de su mejor amigo, el único que le era capaz de camuflar al de la sangre. Abrió su boca, cerrando sus ojos, y lo mordió.

Por otro lado, las sensaciones encontradas se multiplicaron en "la victima"

Bulgaria gimió por lo bajo. De alguna manera aquello lo encontraba… excitante. El sentir el aliento de su amigo sobre su cuerpo, la nariz de él rozándole la piel, el toque de sus dedos al apartar la tela… Todo parecía como si fuese otra persona quien estuviese haciéndolo, porque en aquel instante el rumano le parecía una persona nueva. Apenas podía ponerle cuidado a la sangre que salía, puesto que su mente se encontraba viajando en el mar de la confusión ante lo que lograba hacer su amigo.

Se separaron lentamente. La vista que tenía cada uno los deleito por unos instantes.

La necesidad de más de Rumania y Bulgaria parecieron alinearse de repente, ya que los dos miraban expectantes el uno al otro, esperando a que hiciese algo que indicase una continuación. Los dos se mantuvieron quietos, ignorando por completo que cada uno esperaba lo mismo que el otro.

Salieron del lugar, fingiendo que aquello jamás había sucedido. Aunque, eso sí, hubo dos cosas que no volvieron a ser las mismas.

Rumanía no volvió a tomar sangre de otra persona aparte de Bulgaria, y Bulgaria no permitió que Rumania chupase sangre de alguien ajeno.

* * *

><p><strong>Tenía que hacerlo, Dios. Es muy insano andar por todo el día en Tumblr buscando de esta pareja, guardar todas las imágenes que te gusten y no hacer una bendita historia... Demasiado imposible para mi (?)<strong>

**Ya, pero es que esta pareja es tan... SDSADASDASDASDAD Es una de las pocas que de verdad amo con todo mi corazón y los shippeo bien jarro :3**

**Voy a hacer una historia larga de ellos algún día, porque los amo demasiado (?)**

**Bunny Nya**


End file.
